When The First Love End
by memoryru
Summary: Padahal aku tau, dia tak pernah menyukaiku./Kise, aku tau, kau bahagia. Presented for my best-friend! Warning! : Fiksi memungkinkan mainstream :D


Padahal aku tau, dia tak pernah menyukaiku./Kise, aku tau, kau bahagia.

**When The First Love End**

Kise akhirnya menggunakan istilah peluang yang telah ia pelajari di semester satu tahun pertamanya, apakah ia akan memilih berlatih basket ataukah memilih izin karena ada suatu hal yang harus ia lakukan?

Pada akhirnya, ia memilih peluang keduanya.

**When The First Love End**

**Original from Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Pair : AoKise**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**©Memoryru, 19 february 2014**

Besok ia akan meminta maaf pada senpainya. Maaf karena telah berbohong. Kakakku datang hari ini dan akan mengajakku nonton dengannya. Sepenggal kalimat yang ia ucapkan dengan mulus itu berhasil lolos dengan mudahnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir masalah kebohongan berencana yang akan ia lakukan, setidaknya ia menggunakan empat jam pelajaran untuk menyusun kalimat yang bagus untuk ia katakan pada senpainya. Dan pada kenyataannya, itulah yang ia katakan.

Kise berjalan santai dengan _earphone_ terpasang di telinganya dan _MP3 Player_ ia taruh di saku bajunya, sambil sesekali menutup mata dan mengikuti alunan nada yang ia dengarkan—dan ia menikmatinya.

Ia tau, ia telah mengabil resiko yang terlalu amat sangat besar tentang hal ini, yang telah ia pikirkan sejak tiga bulan lalu. Dan ia pikir, hari inilah hari terbaik yang ia pilih sebagai tambahan koleksi dari beberapa dosa besar yang akan ia buat hari ini—sebut saja itu sebagai kesalahan.

Kise memilih untuk berjalan kaki, entah apa yang membuat si pirang ini memilih demikian. Padahal halte bus telah ia lewati dan saat itu penumpang sepi. Padahal ia bisa duduk di kursi depan di belakang sang supir. Padahal ia bisa mengistirahatkan kaki lincahnya itu di dalam bus. Yang jelas, Kise tetap tidak ingin naik bus, mudah saja—ia ingin diberi waktu berpikir tentang hal bodoh yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

Udara dingin mulai menembus kemeja Kise. Bulan Februari memang dingin, tapi ia tidak menyangka bakal sedingin ini. Segera ia ambilkan jas Kaijou miliknya dan memasangnya di tubuh tegapnya. Sehingga rasa dingin itu berkurang sudah.

Tidak, belum sampai disitu. Ia sempat menengok ke atas. Membiarkan manik emasnya itu menatap langit yang lama kelamaan berwarna ke abuan. Oh sial! Pantas saja udaranya sedingin ini, ternyata dewa air—hujan—akan segera mengunjungi tanah tempat ia berpijak. Lantas, ia mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai di tempat tujuan.

Too Academy.

Kise mengatur napasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Ia mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan mengecek jam saat ini, rupanya lelaki pirang ini sudah berjalan selama empat puluh lima menit. Tak terasa, pikirnya santai. Mungkin ia menikmati setiap langkahnya yang terasa ringan menuju tempat ini, ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melihat beberapa murid yang sudah mulai keluar dari gerbang sekolah megah itu.

Dan ia akan menunggu sampai orang yang ia cari datang.

.

.

.

Kise membuka jari tangannya, menghitung orang ke dua belas yang bertanya padanya, "Mau mencari siapa?" begitu. Kise tersenyum dan mengatakan ia tidak akan lama disini, dan akan menunggu sampai orang ia cari datang. Ia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk memasuki sekolah yang bukan sekolahnya, apalagi sampai memasuki gedung kelas disana. Dengan seragam Kaijou? Tidak terimakasih, Kise memilih basah kuyup di luar daripada memasuki gedung itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia sudah menunggu selama satu jam. Dan hujan juga nampaknya belum turun. Tentu saja Kise bersyukur, syukurlah hujan ini tidak membasahinya demi menunggu seseorang disana. Ia bersedia akan menunggu lebih lama lagi kalau orang yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang.

"Kise?"

Kise yang menengok ke atas dikagetkan dengan suara berat orang itu. Ia tersentak dan langsung melemparkan pandangannya pada lelaki itu, "Aominecchi." Kise berdiri dan segera menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan sudah berapa lama?" Aomine menatap Kise lekat-lekat. Ia tebak, lelaki ini telah lama menunggunya lama, terbukti dari wajahnya yang terlihat lelah dan senyumnya itu—entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir demikian. Senyuman Kise tidak seperti itu.

"Menunggumu! Baru sebentar… lima menit." Ia pura-pura megecek jam di ponselnya dan kembali menatap Aomine. Satu lagi dari kebohongan yang ia buat pada Aomine.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirimku sms atau menghubungiku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?" tanyanya mulai khawatir. Ia meremas bahu Kise pelan. Sayang, Kise hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya, "Aku takut tidak bisa menepati janji jika aku merencanakannya dulu. Pada intinya, aku tetap akan bertemu Aominecchi." Ia kembali tersenyum dan Aomine hanya bisa menghela napasnya, rasa khawatirnya kini mulai berkurang.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu mendatangi…" Ucapan Aomine terpotong ketika rintik hujan mulai terasa di atas kepalanya. Kise dan Aomine mengambil payung lipat yang ia taruh dalam tasnya.

"Ramalannya benar." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Keduanya saling bertatap kemudian tertawa, "Kise, berhentilah meniruku."

Kise meringis, "Ayo kita bicara sambil jalan."

.

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama lima menit, tujuannya adalah pergi ke halte bus terdekat—yang memakan waktu sepuluh menit— dan selama itu, tak satupun dari mereka yang angkat bicara. Masing-masing sedang memikirkan apa yang akan mereka katakan pada lawan bicaranya.

Kise sedikit mencuri pandang pada lelaki disampingnya itu, Aomine menatap lurus pada jalan yang sedang mereka lewati, setelahnya baru menyadari seseorang sedang mengamatinya. Kise segera membuang mukanya, bersiul-siul dengan wajah polosnya, dan bertingkah aneh yang menurut Aomine sudah cukup mencurigakan baginya.

"Ayolah Kise, aku tau kau melihatku tadi." Aomine menepuk punggung Kise hingga pemuda pirang itu sedikit terdorong tubuhnya ke depan, "Hwaa… Bahaya Aominecchi." Dengan keseimbangan yang ia miliki, syukur saja lelaki itu tidak terpeleset dengan air yang mulai menggenang, kalau tidak kotor sudah baju lelaki itu.

"Maaf." Katanya singkat, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kise yang masih setengah kesal.

"Ayo pulang, Kise."

Saat itu, yang Kise dengar adalah bagaimana dengan egoisnya jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, lebih keras, dan lebih sakit?

"Aominecchi… Aku baru menyadari, aku selalu berada di belakangmu." Wajah Kise yang tadinya cerah ceria, tiba-tiba berubah tanpa mimik, membuat Aomine kebingungan dengan perubahan sikapnya.

"Maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba…" Aomine menatap heran Kise yang berdiri di depannya, masing-masing dari mereka saling berhadapan dan memegang payung. Seperti tidak peduli bahwa sepatu mereka sudah cukup basah karena menginjak air terus-menerus.

"Karena aku mengagumimu, aku tidak bisa sejajar denganmu."

Manik lelaki dark blue itu tiba-tiba membulat tatkala melihat wajah Kise yang nyaris menangis. Namun dengan tenaga yang masih tersimpan, Kise menahan tangis itu, seolah menelannya agar tidak keluar di depan orang ini—orang yang ia cintai.

"Karena aku mecintaimu, Aominecchi."

.

.

.

Tangan yang tadinya kuat memegang payung itu, rapuh sudah. Aomine melepas payungnya tanpa sadar. Ia dengan rela membiarkan tubuhnya basah dan membiarkan mulutnya ternganga mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan sahabat lamanya itu.

"O-Oi, Kise kau bercanda, 'kan?"

Kise terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap lelaki itu lekat, "Ini masalah perasaan, Aominecchi. Aku tidak berbohong. Sekarang… apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Mata lelaki itu terlihat kosong. Tidak ada lagi warna kuning keemasan yang menghiasi bola matanya itu, Aomine terhenyak.

"Padahal aku tau, dia tak pernah menyukaiku." Meski terdengar seakan Kise berbicara sendiri, perkataan itu justru tepat melempar pada Aomine, Aomine yang memang terkenal kuat di lapangan basket itu kini melemah, dengan ucapan demi ucapan yang dikatakan Kise.

"Aku lelah, Aominecchi. Terlalu lama aku memendam perasaan ini, bahkan aku hampir bunuh diri ketika tau kau pernah berpacaran dengan… Kurokocchi." Sedikit demi sedikit air mata yang telah ia tahan itu mengalir. Membasahi wajah dan lehernya yang semakin lama semakin deras. Dalam perkataannya, sungguh ia tak menggunakan majas apapun. Ia mengatakannya, apa adanya.

"Kukira kau baik padaku, akrab padaku… kupikir, kita mungkin cocok. Tapi… aku menyadarinya… Aominecchi tidak pernah menyukaiku."

Bukan begitu Kise, kau tidak mengerti. Ingin sekali Aomine mengatakannya agar air mata itu bisa sedikit mereda atau bahkan menghilang selama-lamanya, tapi… ia memang terlalu lemah. Bahkan sangat lemah ketika sudah berhadapan dengan sahabatnya ini. Dengan sekali tarikan napas, ia bersedia menghilang dari hadapan Kise jika ia gagal membuat Kise berhenti menangis.

"Kise, aku tau, kau bahagia."

.

.

.

Kise tertegun, isakan yang tadinya terus ia perdengarkan di telinga Aomine tiba-tiba berhenti. Aomine menatapnya dalam sambil tersenyum lemah, "Tanpaku, kau bahagia Kise."

"I-Itu tidak benar! Aominecchi tidak mengerti!"

"Aku mengerti!" Aomine membentaknya cukup keras hingga membuat mata kuning itu membulat kaget menatap manik tajam milik Aomine, "Aku mengerti Kise. Satsuki, bilang padaku kalau Kise selalu bahagia."

Aomine kembali menarik napasnya, "Satsuki bilang Kise sudah banyak berubah. Mulai dari sifatnya, hingga gayanya. Semuanya. Satsuki bilang, Kise memiliki banyak teman. Banyak sekali, dan semua menyukaimu." Aomine menegaskan kemudian seulas senyu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau bahagia Kise. Buktinya, kau bahkan bisa tersenyum ketika kau sakit dan kau bisa menahan perasaaanmu… padaku selama ini. Karena kau bahagia. Semua orang yang berada di dekatmu selalu mendukungmu, makanya… kau bahagia."

Kise tidak sempat menghitung ada berapa kata bahagia yang dikatakan Aomine sekarang.

"Aku tidak bahagia tanpamu, Aominecchi."

ia menepuk kepala Kise dan tersenyum padanya, "Selama ini, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Makanya, aku tau kau bahagia."

Jantung Kise kembali berdegup dengan cepat, entah mengapa setiap patah kata yang dikatakan Aomine, memiliki arti yang dalam baginya, "Berbahagialah Kise. Karena aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu."

Berakhir dengan cengiran Aomine yang sukses membuat air matanya semakin deras.

"Jangan nangis, Kise. Kau itu laki-laki."

Aomine menggenggam tangan Kise yang terasa lebih dingin dari tangannya yang telah terkena ribuan tetesan air hujan. Kise mendekap tubuh Aomine dan meminjam bahunya untuk menahan isakannya yang semakin menjadi-menjadi. Setidaknya Kise mengerti kenapa ia begitu mencintai Aomine.

Karena Aomine tau bagaimana cara menolaknya dengan lembut tanpa harus melukai perasaannya.

"Terimakasih, Aominecchi."

Satu dosa besar kembali ia dapatkan. Kise belum sepenuhnya jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

Karena lelaki _dark blue_ itu telah menolaknya lebih dulu. Jadi, untuk apa berterus terang lebih jauh?

THE END

.

.

.

.

**A/N **

**_Presented for _****_my best friend who birthday today_****_!_**

Yey~ Fanfict ngebut yang idenya dateng dari pengalaman lalu. Dipersembahkan untuk err… sahabat Ry yang ulang tahun hari ini! Yang Ry sendiri udah anggep sebagai hari ultah kedua bagi Ry. Setidaknya dia pasti ngerti kenapa begini ceritanya. Karena dialah sebab utama kenapa ga bisa **** ** dari dia! #Apaan-apaan cobak?

Ok, cukup curcol diatas. **Terimakasih untuk yang udah membaca** ^^/ Semoga Ry tidak menyampah di fandom ini. Sampai ketemu lagi~


End file.
